Elle s'appelait Lisa Hallett
by Ynys
Summary: "There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt." Juste quelques pensées, réactions, souvenirs de Ianto Jones suite au 01x04, Cyberwoman.


_Bonjour bonsoar !_

 _Ca fait quelques semaines que cette fic traîne dans mon ordi. J'ai vraiment hésité avant de la publier, je l'ai écrite parce que j'avais moi même le moral dans les baskets. Du coup, je m'excuse si cela peut sembler assez abstrait ou décousu._

 _N'hésitez tout de même pas à me laisser une petite review, si ce texte est sorti de la poussière de mon ordi c'est aussi pour le partager avec vous, pauvres âmes errantes qui venez d'échoir sur cette page !_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout heurte, tout brûle, tout perce sa peau et son corps tels de petits couteaux de glace aussi piquants que des aiguilles. Chaque pas dans un endroit découvert et potentiellement public. Chaque regard, chaque silence, chaque parole, toutes celles qui devraient être dites mais qui n'osent passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il aimerait hurler. Il aimerait qu'on l'entende, qu'on le cajole, qu'on le câline, qu'on lui dise qu'il était aimé, entouré, que s'il mourrait un jour, il y aurait des gens pour le pleurer sur sa tombe. Il aimerait qu'on lui dise qu'il existait pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui même. Mais jamais, jamais il n'osera le dire ou simplement le laisser paraître. Car alors, toute attention lui semblerait feinte ou emprunte de pitié. Tout mais pas ça... Il aimerait découvrir que quelqu'un se préoccupe assez de lui naturellement pour se rendre compte de la douleur. Sans qu'il ait à demander, à implorer, à montrer sa faiblesse. Ce serait trop humiliant, et des humiliations... Il en avait déjà bien assez connues comme cela. Avec son père, avec les autres garçons pendant son enfance, avec ses collègues i peine quelques jours, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert Lisa. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient tuée, laissant son corps de métal retomber lourdement entre ses bras. L'acier avait meurtri son costume, symbole de son armure de glace, de sa pudeur, de son honneur, tout ce qui lui permettait encore de se tenir droit.

Pourtant, il l'avait reconstruite, cette armure.

Il ne savait même pas comment il en avait eu la force ni le courage. Comment c'était possible, comment il pouvait encore possiblement tenir debout et donner le change. Pourtant... Ca semblait fonctionner à la perfection. Ils semblaient penser qu'il allait mieux et s'était bien remis, durant sa suspension. Comment... Comment pouvait on être aussi bête pour penser cela ? Ou peut être qu'ils ne le pensaient pas, mais qu'ils faisaient assez peu cas de lui pour le laisser seul avec sa douleur. Oui, ça devait être ça. Ca expliquait tout, ça justifiait tout. Il n'était rien pour eux, il n'avait jamais rien été et désormais, il ne serait qu'un traître. Du moment qu'ils avaient leur café... Peu importait les torrents de sang et de larmes, l'ouragan de solitude et de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

Et non, il ne leur en voulait pas.

Il s'en voulait sûrement à lui même. S'il avait parlé, s'il leur avait simplement dit et demandé leur aide dès le départ, au lieu de la cacher ? Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Peut être. Sûrement que non, mais comme il ne l'avait pas fait... Les si étaient toujours permis. Et c'était certainement ce qui faisait mal, ce qui le blessait par dessus tout : les regrets, les non dits. Le silence. Le silence quand elle était tombée entre ses bras, quand il l'avait pleurée sans un bruit face à eux quatre et leurs armes pointées. Le silence pire que les insultes et menaces de mort de son Capitaine. Il suffisait de ne pas écouter ou de s'en servir pour alimenter sa rage. Mais le silence... Il devenait lourd, pesant, chape de plomb qui l'enfermait dans sa souffrance. Et c'était un cercle vicieux : plus le silence durait, plus il devenait insupportable et impossible à briser. Que dire ? Que faire ? Se plaindre ? Non, non, pas ça. Il ne le pouvait pas, il n'y arriverait jamais. IL n'avait pas les mots et même s'il les avait, personne à qui les dire.

Il se souvenait encore du début de son histoire avec Lisa. Du tout début. De leurs premiers regards, de leurs premiers sourires, de la première fois où leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés. Ca avait été long et compliqué. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours connue, qu'il l'avait toujours aimée. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, ça avait été l'évidence. Belle, brillante, curieuse, vive, intelligente... Et si pleine de mystère... Cette beauté sombre se mouvait avec une grâce absolue et un air aussi charmeur qu'énigmatique, auquel peu résistaient. Alors forcément, il était tout de suite devenu accro... Mais n'avait rien fait. N'avait rien dit. Comment faire le premier pas ? Elle était déjà si entourée, si aimée, pleine d'assurance... Il se sentait écrasé en sa présence. Alors non, il n'avait pas fait le premier pas, s'était contenté de la contempler de loin, se noyant dans ces instants volés, où, concentrée dans son travail, plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister autour d'elle. Ou quand elle riait avec ses amies. Ou tout simplement quand elle marchait, dépliant ses longues jambes en une démarche des plus félines. Il s'était contenté de cela, n'osant imaginer l'aborder.

Puis il s'était maudit, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il l'avait croisée, dans les bras même de l'un de ses amis à lui. Il était si discret et honteux qu'il avait fait tout ses efforts pour cacher son béguin, que son ami ne se doutait même pas du couteau qui se plantait dans son cœur à cet instant. Ianto était passé à côté de Colin et Lisa d'un pas pressé, se hâtant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. IL n'avait rien dit, rien fait, et ce jour là, il en avait payé les frais. Il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre, même pas se lamenter... Car c'était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux – on peut être jaloux quand l'autre en préfère un autre à nous. Pas lorsqu'on a même pas fait l'effort de se positionner dans son champ de vision. Mais même s'il l'avait fait... Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Elle n'aurait pas voulu de lui. Comment aurait elle pu ? Il n'avait rien, aucun atout, il n'était pas beau, riche, ni même spécialement intelligent.

Tout avait évolué lorsqu'Yvonne Hartman l'avait pris comme son secrétaire personnel. Elle connaissait bien Lisa également et avait aidé à rapprocher les deux agents. Leur histoire s'était alors construite lentement mais sûrement, nouant leurs deux cœurs en un amour toujours plus sincère et profond. Ils étaient heureux. Elle était heureuse. Il était heureux. Elle lui donnait confiance en lui, il la surprenait à l'aimer, lui... C'était si bon. Si inespéré...

Elle lui avait prouvé tant de fois à quel point son cœur était grand, à quel point elle était profondément humaine et humaniste. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et ne pouvait croire qu'un technologie, même aussi glaciale et puissante que celle des cybermen puisse venir à bout de cette humanité.

Ainsi, il avait gardé son espoir, au plus profond de lui, tout ce temps. Un bien maigre espoir, mais c'était toute la force qui lui restait pour faire battre encore son cœur essoré par toutes les horreurs de la bataille de Canary Wharf. Même si c'était illusoire, ça lui avait permi d'avancer.

Tout était fini aujourd'hui.

L'espoir avait éclaté, le blessant, l'écorchant, le brûlant, laminant son cœur et son âme sans répit. Il ne remarquait pas les quelques regards attentifs de Tosh, les remarques, appels à se confier qu'elle pouvait lui lancer. Ni les coups d'oeils inquiets et tendres que Jack lui jettait souvent, en cachette. Enfermé dans sa bulle, il ne voyait les perches qu'on lui tendait, tandis que ses collègues étaient bien trop respectueux pour l'obliger à se confier.

Il n'avait en tête que son regard aimant et suppliant, sa peau si sombre et si douce, son odeur chaude et sucrée, sa voix suave et taquine. Un jour, il remplacerait tout cela par Jack. Mais pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que son nom qui résonnait dans son crâne. Son nom, conjugué au passé.

Elle s'appelait Lisa Hallett.


End file.
